


Burnt

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Burns, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Lavellan is injured.





	Burnt

Lavellan took in a stuttering little breath, and Solas dragged him closer by his hips, settling him more solidly into his lap. Solas was gentle as he wiped the blood away from the cut on his temple, dabbing at his cheek and taking away the caked redness sticking to his skin.

“What, you gonna shag him while you heal his face shut?”

“Be quiet, Sera,” Solas said bluntly, and Lavellan’s eyes closed shut as Solas brought his fingers to the cut splitting the flesh of his temple, drawing magic to his fingers and beginning to knit the skin together. Lavellan’s hands were trembling violently where they loosely gripped at Solas’ shoulders, and Solas was careful as he reached now for the harder wounds. “This will hurt.”

“I might be sick,” Lavellan said, and Solas put his fingers to the rough, scorched flesh. Parts of Lavellan’s undershirt had been melted into the rippling skin, where it had blistered and burst and then mixed into the rest. It was a tapestry of bright colour, black, red, pink, yellow, and Lavellan gritted his teeth and whimpered, his eyes tightly closed.

“You won’t be sick,” Solas said softly, and pressed down on the burned mess, letting healing energy radiate out from his touch to repair it all, rebuilding the flesh from the lowest layers outward. Pieces of skin and fabric and splinters of leather fell away from his shoulder and the top of his chest as Solas built it back to the fullest health he could. “It will scar.”

Lavellan fell forward, burying his face against Solas’ neck, and Solas breathed against his hair as he wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly, and he waited until Lavellan’s body went limp, gripping hold of Solas like he was frightened Solas would set him down.

“He gonna be alright?” Sera asked, not looking at them, as though to retain plausible deniability that she cared about the answer.

“Yes,” Solas murmured.

Lavellan slept like the dead, and Solas thanked his stars that it was only _like_. 


End file.
